Gundam Seed: The New Threat
by damon blade
Summary: two years after the Bloody Valentine war the Earth and the PLANT's have entered a peace with a third group know as the Peace Keeper Force stopping any attack that might start the war again, Kira was hoping to spend the rest of his life as an Officer in th
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Seed only the OC's and a few other things in this fic do I own wish I did own it though

A/N: Hi people thought I would post at lest the first chapter of this fic, I have no idea if anyone well like it and it is the first one I have ever written about Gundam Seed, now I have not be able to watch Destiny yet but I'm planing on getting a copy of it soon.

As such Destiny hasn't happened in this fic, it well be a slow update for it to as it not even half done for the complete writing off also I need a beta for this fic so e-mail and let me know if you are welling as my other beta is only going to do my Harry Potter Fics

So far warning this chapter has not been bated and when someone offers I'll repost it with the bated one afterwards so enjoy the first Chapter in Gundam Seed the New Threat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1: Another day at the office.

L4 Mendel colony the same one that Kira and Mwu had had a story told to them of they past was now fully restored but with out the genetics labs which Kira had blown up when he had been told of the plans for this place. He had just shown up a day after the construction crews had and walked into the building walking out a few minutes later and pushing a detonator when he was at the main workers camp.

The inside of the colony now looked a lot like Heliopolis once did lush green gardens replaced the cold brown ground that was once Mendel colony. Homes and business had quickly been built up in the colony and now the place looked like any other colony with in the Earth sphere.

In the place of the genetics labs now stood a military base Mobile Suits could be seen in the hanger towards the back of the base all of them either GINN's GuAIZ's or M1's all of which were panted in royal purple and white, how ever in another hanger beneath this one was the command units that of the customised GuAIZ's and even the MS that became the symbol of the Three Ships Alliances that had helped in ending the war and starting the peace talks, the Freedom fully repaired and ready to be taken back out to battle for its name sac.

Across from the large hanger that took up most of the base were the barracks and briefing rooms solders in dove white pants and royal purple uniforms with white shoulder pads that were very close to the Earth Forces design could be seen moving either from the mess hall to the hanger to do some work on there machines or going the other way to get a quick dinner before calling it a night.

Seating back in the commanders office was a young man not much older then eighteen years of age his head laying on his arms that where laying across his desk. His brown hair looked to have a wind blown effect to it even if he hadn't been out side of the office all day, his lavender eyes closed as he took the few moments quit he had before something else came up that he would have to take care of.

"Lacus is going to kill me for being late back to dinner again." He muttered to himself looking up to rest his chin on his arms looking up at the clock to see that he should have gone off duty over an hour ago.

Kira Yamato commander of the Peace Keeper Forces with in the L4 area the only Ultimate Coordinator known and engaged to the songstress Lacus Clyne was about to think of a way for him to sneak away from his secretary when the vid link on his desk gave a beep.

A rather mechanical voice said while the symbol for the Peace Keeper Force came on screen that of a set of Scales and crossed swords behind it. "You have an incoming call from." The voice stopped when a voice that Kira hadn't heard in a few days said, "Athrun Zala." The mechanical voice took over again, "Coded frequency 244 password needed to accept call."

Kira gave a sigh and quickly pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and seating back up in his chair silently hoping this would be a quick call before saying, "Kira Yamato voice code given, password Songstress." The vid link gave another beep followed by the acceptance message.

After a few moments an image appeared of a young man about the same age as Kira with slightly longer dark blue hair and emerald green eyes he was dressed in the same uniform as Kira only the top few buttons where undone and he also had a large smile on his face.

"You know you should be at home at the moment as Lacus decided to try removing my head over the link not a few minutes ago." Athrun Zala said with a smile the early morning light could be seen coming in through the windows to his home on the PLANT's. "I managed to get away by saying I would have you head home right away."

Kira gave a little smile and looks over at the clock saying looking back at his oldest friend, "I was just planing on leaving and getting something along the way as a peace offering, but why are you calling me at seven in the evening or morning in your case?"

Athrun shock his head at his friend and says looking over his shoulder to make sure his wife was still asleep. "I called because your dear sister is starting to demand that you come and see your niece or I will allow her to you and Lacus for a few weeks."

"You could have used the civilian lines for that Athrun so what else is there you want to tell me?" Kira says leaning forward a little closer to the screen, "What's happened there Athrun? What's happened at the PLANT's?"

Athrun gave another sigh and says, "We were raided late last night and who ever did it made off with half dozen GINN's and killed four of my pilot's in doing so, I have already alerted our moon base and earth base along with both Z.A.F.T and the Earth Forces along with sending the idea codes for the stolen suits in case they try something."

Kira nods and leans back in his chair wondering why he had let Murrue and Andy talk him into staying a solider and even take the training needed to because a high ranking officer. "I'll let the portals know about this and give them the codes before heading home and try to survive Lacus' wrath."

Athrun gave a laugh at this which was quickly followed by a babies crying, "Hmm sounds like little Caitlyn is awake so I better get to her before Cagalli wakes up as to you Kira get home to Lacus." Athrun finished with his trad mark little smile before reaching up and turning off the vid link.

Kira gave a sigh and leaned back fully in his chair bring a hand up to the bridge of his nose gently rubbing that spot, "It never rains it pours as the old saying goes… better let the other officers know to pass on those codes then head home." He finishes saying bring his other hand up and quickly starts typing one handed the message that was to be passed on to everyone attaching the file with the codes with the message before sending it.

After sending the message Kira got to his feet and walks over to the coat rake next to the door pulling his trench coat on before saying over his shoulder, "Voice code given to lock down computer and all critical files, password Desert Tiger."

Kira waited the needed minute to hear everything shut down before walking out the door shutting the lights off as he goes waving to the young cedit that was his secretary at the moment as he walks by the young woman smiling back and giving a return wave before getting back to a few things she wanted to finish before leaving.

Walking out the main gate Kira pulled the collar of his coat up to hid his face in case someone decided to try and make a name for themselves for killing 'Kira Yamato the Wings of Freedom.' After doing this he started down the quit street everyone already back home enjoying dinner more then likely, Kira didn't really like cars as he preferred to walk so he was in for a half hour walk to his and Lacus' home on the other side of the colony.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Kira came to a stop out side of flower shop that was still open the owner leaning agist the door frame holding a bunch of white roses a smile on his face as Kira stoped and looked at him. "Your late again Kira so I did the usual a dozen white roses." The man says walking up to Kira and handing him the flowers.

"Thanks how much do I own you?" Kira says looking the flowers over to see that the quietly was just as good as always. 'I do have a feeling that I'm going to need more then her favourite roses as a piece offering.'

"Same as always and if you want as an extra offering of peace I'll throw in one of the bears she has been looking at in the window for half prise." The man says walking back to the shop and reaching in and over to the window display coming back with a brown bear with a pink nose and a ribbing the same shade of pink that would mach her hair around his neck.

Kira thanked the man again and quickly pays him the money before moving down the street a little faster then what he had been moving before wanting to get home to the dinner that Lacus must of have put a lot of time into as it was there three year anniversary of meeting each other on the Archangel.

It was ten minutes later that Kira came to a stop out front of the driveway leading up to a nice old stile English cottage the old English garden leading up to the front door showing the lots of love and care that had been put into it, taking a deep breath Kira started up the path pulling down the collar of his coat with one hand as he goes.

Kira had just gotten to the front door when he heard the sound of metal wings unfolding and a little voice cried out from the window above the door. "Tori! Tori." The little green mechanical bird landing on Kira's shoulder moving its head from side to side watching its master.

Kira didn't even get the chance to look at his little mechanical friend before the door was pulled open and found himself being looked down at by a set of blue eyes, Kira looked up a little and held out the flowers and the bear saying softly knowing that he was in the dog house and would more then likely be there for most of the night by that upset look on her face. "Sorry."

Lacus Clyne hadn't changed much in two year just a little taller and felled out in other areas that had many a man turning they heads to get a look at her some even muttering about how luckily Kira was to have her, her hair had stayed the same length and stile she always had it when she was relaxing at home the little gold clip on the left side of her face holding back the few locks that would have fallen into her face with out it.

Lacus looked at the flowers and bear the unset look leaving her face a little before taking them and saying looking at her lover and soon to be husband in a months time with those eyes that could never look at another with anger but never the less Kira know he was going to have to work hard to get that happy look back to them.

"This is the fourth time you have been late back and missed the dinner appointment we agreed on Kira," She paused for a moment before sighing stepping back and letting Kira get into the house, "I waited for you so lets just have dinner then go to bed we can work out what can be your punishment today and also you can tell me why you where at the base so late."

Kira gave a sad smile to Lacus and say pulling her close kissing her on the forehead, "I'm really sorry Lacus but I was on the way out when one of the other officers called in saying he was going to be late, I promise that tomorrow I'll stay home all day and we can do what ever you want I sware." Kira finishes saying giving his little lost puppy look that seemed to always cheer Lacus up.

Lacus looked away from the look Kira was giving her before giving a little giggle and saying looking back at him, "You promise to call in first thing in the morning and say you're staying home?"

Kira nods and taking the flowers out of Lacus' arms puts them on the little side table in the hall pulling her close with the other hand he smiles down at her, "I'll call them right now and do it so then we can sleep in a little tomorrow hows that sound? Now why don't you go and reheat dinner and I'll make that call."

Lacus gave Kira a large smile and kisses him on the cheek before moving quickly down the hall to the kitchen to get there dinners ready while Kira just smiles at her retreating back walking over to the vid link on the wall punching in the number for the bases quarter master.

'Glade I can do this when ever I want otherwise she would have killed me a long time ago.' He thought waiting for the call to get through to the on deity officer a larger smile appearing on his face when he heard the sounds of Lacus singing a little in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed wish I did but I don't as Lacus is my favourite character.

A/N: Hi again people this chapter like the last has yet to be betted and when I do final get this betted then it well more then likely be even longer then it is now as well as better in some regards, now I have found a beater for this fic and I just have to get the chapters back from her until then enjoy this and until next time review.

Chapter 2: Surprise guests.

The morning light managed to find a crake in the curtains the next morning at the Yamato and Clyne residents bedroom, Lacus gave a little sigh squinting her eyes shut a little at the light before giving another sigh and seating up a little the bed sheets falling away to show she had gone to bed in a white night gown that was only being held up by two thing straps.

Lacus gave a sigh and looked down at Kira who was still asleep his face turned away from the light one arm around her waist the sheets pooled around his waist showing the top of the blue boxers he had gone to bed in the other night.

Looking over at the clock on her bed side table Lacus just shock her head and bought a finger up to her lips when she sow Mr. Pink seating on top of the alarm clock and was about to jump on her with his normal morning greetings, "Not so laud this morning Mr. Pink, Kira is enjoying a sleep in." She says softly the pink Haro stopping mid bounce and just seat there on he clock doing quick little 360 degree turns ever now and then to show it understood the command.

Tori who was seating on Kira's alarm clock looked up at Lacus before gave a little cheep and unfolded its wings and gave a single flap flying over to Lacus' head and just sat they tilting its head from side to side. "Good morning to you to Tori, what do you both say to breakfast in bed? Do you think Kira would like that?" she asks bring a hand up to the mechanical bird feeling it jump onto the offered hand lowering it down to eye level to give the little green and yellow bird a smile.

"Tori, Tori." The bird gave back nodding its little head up and down before taking flight again this time heading towards the closed door and just hovering in front of it.

Lacus taking the hint that it was a good idea slowly got out of bed and pulls on the matching white silk dressing gown that only just coming down mid thigh while her sleeping cloths only just came down over her hips, pulling the nightgown on tightly around her hips before leaning in close to Kira's face and kissing his cheek saying softly that she would be right back.

Heading down stairs with both Mr. Pink and Tori flowing alone behind her both darting back and front in front of her until she got to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for two humming the lines to one of her favourite songs while cooking both Haro and Tori playing a game of tag on the kitchen table Tori cheating a little by flying out of reach on the ceiling fan that was turned off at the moment.

Lacus had just finished making the last of breakfast when the vid link in the hallway gave a beep and kept on going even after she ignored for the few minutes it took to finish the teas, "Oh who could that be at this time in the morning?" She says with a pout pulling her dressing gown a little more tightly around her shoulders before walking over to the link and says pushing a button under the screen, "Accept call voice only."

There was a moments silences followed by a muttered word before a clear voice came through "What's the matter not a morning person my dear Pink Haired Princesses?" The voice says over the line alight laugh following the statement a laugh that only one man could have.

"Andrew Waitfeld, what time is it on Mars at the moment?" Lacus says shacking her head at the little nickname that only a few people had been allowed to call her the man upstairs being one of them anyone who wasn't considered a close friend ended up with the Haro's chasing them until she called them off.

"It would help if I was on Mars still Lacus, I just docked the Berserker at the forward space port and thought I would come over and say hello to the kid and yourself." Andy's voice says the sound of his chair moving coming over the link.

Lacus bit her lip for a moment thinking over the fact that Kira did say that today was a day for her but then again it had been over a year sense she had seen Andy and Kira did have a few days worth of holidays to have. Nodding her head at her silent decision she say softly, "I don't see why not just do take your time Kira is still in bed and we haven't had breakfast yet."

"That's alright I still have some things to take care of here so what do you say to a around midday for lunch and maybe dinner at your place I could really go for one of your special dinner surprises you make." Was the reply back Lacus giving a sigh that was followed by a little laugh from Andy, "I heard that Lacus see you in a few hours."

Lacus just shook her head and shut off the link then headed back to the kitchen picking up the tray with both Kira's and her own breakfast on it, Haro and Tori following along behind her. Getting into the bedroom Lacus was greeted by the slight of Kira seating up in bed a book open in front of him.

"Good morning Lacus dear, hmmm smells good." Kira says looking up and giving a smile leaning forward when Lacus was close enough to give her a morning kiss, "Who was on the link?"

Lacus gives a return smile and puts the try on Kira's lap before slipping into bed next to the man she loved saying while resting her head on his shoulder, "We'll have a guest around midday by the name of the Desert Tiger, apparently he just docked at the port and well be coming over to see us he also said he wants one of my special dinners surprises."

Kira gave a nod and picked up a slice of toast that was covered almost dripping in stew berry jam offering it to Lacus before taking a bit out of the other side she had bitten, "I might have to call in for another day off then as I promised we would do what ever you wanted… hmmm I could do with a few days off anyway." He finishes saying taking another bit out of the jam covered toast.

Breakfast was quickly finished and Lacus went to have a morning shower while Kira went and clean up the breakfast dishes in the kitchen for that morning before going to have a shower himself in the down stairs bathroom.

It was an hour later that Lacus came down stairs in the dress that she had had on when she had first meet Kira, Kira having gotten dressed in his militia pants but with a loss gray shirt on instead of the jacket, "What do you feel like doing Kira until Andy gets here?" Lacus asks seating down in Kira's lap kissing him just next to his lips.

Kira just seat back on the couch pulling Lacus a little closer and rests his head on hers before saying softly into her ear, "Seating here with you sounds good at the moment and if I remember right we agreed that today was your day so I should be asking what do you want to do Lacus?"

Lacus just smiled and snuggled down into Kira's embraces giving a little sigh at how calming he could be to her, "This is good enough for now I'll let you know when I want something else." She says kiss him softly before returning her head to his chest.

It was a few hours later both Lacus ad Kira having dropped off to have a little nap as they hadn't gotten to bed until very late last night Kira not feeling like going to sleep until late and Lacus had found after nearly two years of sleeping with Kira she couldn't get to sleep in bed with him.

Lacus woke with a start when Mr. Pink came screaming into the living room when there was a knock on the door Tori right behind him.

"Must be midday alright, Mr. Pink do calm down." She says as an after thought to the pink ball that was bouncing in front of her, "I'm coming." She called out to the door when another knock came.

'At lest the other Haro's are out side,' She thought walking to the door slowly 'I don't blame Kira really for saying that they live outside now after getting mugged by them the first time we slept together as lovers.' Lacus thought to herself remembering a few times were guests had taken to peering around corners in they house to avoided being mugged by they army of colored balls.

Lacus got to the door and looked through the glass that was on either side of the door to see a man in the same uniform as Kira's only with an extra gold bands on the cuffs, his brown hair spiked up a little and a single dark blue eye the left side of his face being covered with a large scar, his left hand had a shinny silver colour to it and Lacus couldn't help but smile at the little smile the man gave her when he sow here look out the side windows of the door.

"General Waitfeld right on time I see." Lacus says opening the door all the way and pulling the man who had become like an uncle to her over the years into a hug, "Come right in and make yourself at home, Kira's in the living room."

Andy nods pulling out of the hug with Lacus and heads into the living room while Lacus goes to get some coffee beans for him to start mixing up as nothing she did ever seemed to make him happy with her coffee.

Kira opened an eye when Andy sat in the chair across from him, "Afternoon Andy, nice to see you back from Mar's…" Kira paused to seat up a little more in his chair before saying. "How was the weather on the red planet?" Kira finished with a stretch to work out the kinks in his back.

"Very dusty but the terrain is perfect for BuCUE's and my LaGOWE, so many canyons to jump so little power to do them all." Andy says a smile on his face at some of the canyons on the surface of Mars he had gone to take a look at.

Kira nods and was about to say something when Lacus come in and put a tray down in front of Andy, on it was a half dozen bags of coffee beans and everything else he would need to make his coffee Andy giving a large smile and started working on one of his custom brews. "You know me to well Lacus."

"You only turn down everything I put in front of you when it comes to coffee so I decided to save myself the bother this time, so how have you been Andy?" Lacus asks seating back down in Kira's lap giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and to whisper in his ear that he was to open all windows after Andy left to get rid of the smell of coffee that was going to be in there living room.

Kira just nodded and reaches around Lacus and picks up one of the cups of tea on the tray that she had made for them.

"I've been all right Lacus dear, I've final gotten use to this new arm meaning I was allowed to pilot again while on Mar's and I must say those Naturals can work fast in getting that outpost up and running in the few months we were there." Andy seat back after saying this, his silver arm stirring the coffee gowns together while the liquid was being caught in the bottom half.

Andy looked around the room and gave a little smile at the old yet new feel to the place, it looked like Lacus had gotten everything that had been in her former home on the PLANT's and had it repaired and put here. Everything looked neat and tidy and there was even a perch for Tori when ever he was in the room in one corner.

Almost as if it had been called Tori came flying in and landed on Andy's left hand that was still stirring the coffee and gave his normal welcome of his name a few times, Andy gave a little smile to the green and yellow bird and then quickly shoot his free hand out and caught the pink Haro that had come in chasing Tori.

"I see why you landed there Tori you know I would catch him didn't you?" Andy says to the bird that just moved its head up and down before flying over to Kira and Lacus landing on the lateris head.

"Mr. Pink what have I told you about chasing Tori when we have a guest." Lacus says catching Mr. Pink when Andy throws him over to her Kira just giving a smile and leans back in his seat Lacus moving with him to stay comfortable in his lap.

"Nice to see you final asked her Kira I was beginning to think you would never do it." Andy says noticing the ring on Lacus' finger for the first time, "When's the wedding data?"

Lacus looked down at the light blue almost grey demand with lots of little pink demanded around it, the engagement ring that Kira had had made for her because the stones matched her eyes and hair he said, "Towards the end of next month Andy I do hope you can make it as everyone else is going to be able to get there we know or so they say."

Andy just gave a nod and finishes making his coffee taking a sip after poring it into the spare cup there "Ahhh it's been a year sense I had the beans to make my own brow they wouldn't let me bring my own surplice of beans after all."

Kira gave a laugh and says while taking a sip of his tea, "Maybe it was because they needed the cargo room for parts and supplies for the outpost the Earth Forces are building out there." Lacus gave a little giggle at this Andy just narrowing his eye at the comment and choose to just take another sip of his coffee.

Lacus was about to tell Andy that he could come by any time to talk and make his own brow when there was a knock on the door, Mr. Pink started to bounce around the moment he heard the sound Tori jumping from Lacus' head and fly to the door to find out who it was for its self.

"Hmm today was meant to be a nice quiet time with just me and Kira but everyone seems to be stopping by to visit." She says getting off Kira's lap and heading into the main hallway and see who was visiting now.

Andy gave a little apologetic smile to Kira at Lacus' words of what today was meant to be and says to him softly so she wouldn't hear out in the hallway, "Sorry about that if I had know I would have come in another day but then again I have a feeling you plan on making this all up to her tonight."

Kira just nods and looks over to the door into the hallway in time to see Lacus come back in with Miriallia and Dearka both giving Kira and Andy a hello while Lacus took her seat on Kira's lap again picking up her now slightly cool tea.

"Mir, Dearka nice to see you both, but I thought you both where still out on the PLANT's with Athrun and Cagalli." Kira says Lacus just smiling at them softly after she had taken a sip of her tea.

"We decided to get away from Athrun and the baby photos he keeps taking and shows at the base to anyone who gets close to him, I sware I have never seen a father who was more proud of his little girl then that man." Dearka says with a laugh Andy shaking his head at the comment having heard about the baby when he was a month out from L4 and Earths orbit.

Kira couldn't help but laugh out right at the look Mir gave Dearka for that comment and says quickly when she looks at him with just as hard a look, "I know what you mean Dearka, Athrun is getting ready to send Cagalli and Caitlyn over to see me and Lacus, as it turns out he wants a peaceful night sleep or so he was telling me a few days ago." Kira finishes saying putting his cup of tea down on the coffee table.

Mir looked at Lacus and then at the boys who were all having a slight laugh at the thought of Athrun not getting any sleep with a baby in the house as they know from pass experience that Athrun could and had slept through a missile explosion. "Do you think we should let them get away with picking on Cagalli while she isn't around to defend herself?"

Lacus gave a mock thoughtfully look before calling out over Kira's shoulder Kira starting to sink down in his seat at ever word she called out, "Navy why don't you and the others come inside and meet our guests." A long corer's of Haro's sounded not long after the last words left her mouth.

"Lacus please anything but the Haro's I'll do anything I sware I'll give you a back rub I'll take you shopping I wont make fun of my sister just please don't let them near me." Kira says holding on to Lacus as if his life depended on it and in some ways it did as Navy seemed to take a liking to try and castrate him all the time lately.

Andy just seat back in his chair waiting to see how Kira was going to handily this his coffee cup paused mid way to his mouth a little smile on his lips waiting to see what happened next, Mir gave a smile and calmly seats down on the second couch Dearka quickly following as all of the Haro's came into the room at once and by the looks of it Athrun had given Lacus another dozen of the coloured balls.

All of the Haro's came right at Lacus, Navy leading them all as they bounced all around the cupule Lacus giving a laugh at how Kira was using her as a shield and decided to take pity on her future husband and asked the Haro's to leave but not before saying over her shoulder to Kira, "I'll take that back rub right now kind sir and then we'll talk more about that shopping trip that you were so welling to pay for."

Andy gave a slight laugh at the relived look on the boy he thought of as a baby brother, "She has you so whipped my boy but then again all women always find away to gain total control over the man they want no matter who he is believe me Aisha had me just as wrapped around her little finger and Athrun would have the same problem with your sister I wouldn't mind betting."

Kira just shook his head and moved Lacus to the floor before him as he started to give her a shoulder massage for now saving the real back rub for later when they were alone. Mir giving Dearka who was laughing at Andy's comment, a look that clearly said she know how to rain him in if he got out of line the look making Dearka go quiet quickly.

The afternoon passed with lots of laughs and storeys of what everyone had been up to in the year that Andy had been on Mar's Andy telling tales of the beautiful yet also frightening landscape of the red planet, Lacus had prepared a large dinner for everyone and wouldn't let them leave until they had all eaten there fill.

Kira stood at the door after dinner watching as Andy offered a ride to the hotel for Dearka and Mir as it was on the way to the Berserker in the shipyard for maintenance all three of them promising to make it to the wedding before leaving for the night.

Lacus was in the kitchen when Kira shut the door and walked in, in time to see her starting the dishes which he quickly took over to let her rest a little both looking at each other ever now and then with a little smile at how peaceful live was with out the war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mean while on the inner circle of the astroid belt a large archway started to light up, lights coming on from the bottom and slowly going up to the top point, a large space station that looked like it was once some sort of ship that no human had seen or build was floating next to this archway no light could be seen in any of the windows.

/ Power at minimum, more power cells needed, power enough for four ships before new cells needed. / A mechanical voice that didn't sound like any know language says as the robotic arm with only three fingers on it reached out into the low light the gate was giving off and pushes a few more buttons on the consul before it. / Sending message for more power cells now. /

With in the archway a greenish light started to form in the centre of it and was slowly getting bigger a single pulse like beam of blue light left the top of the station and entered the greenish light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Bladeofakira, Undernet-King, r.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

Chapter 3: Wedding.

The day was bright the morning of Lacus' and Kira's wedding, Kira was down stairs in the study seating down in front of the piano that Lacus' father use to play on his days off and was slowly playing a soft little tune that he liked.

Upstairs Lacus was laying in bed listening to the soft music coming up the stairs Haro bouncing up and down next to the bed saying ever now and then its name, "Mmmm nice way to wake up first thing of the morning… I wonder if he really is planning on playing in front of everyone tonight?" She says softly to herself lying back in the silk sheets of there bed.

Tori was out taking a morning flight out the back garden with the rest of the Haro's chasing him around on the ground while Cagalli was seating in the glass's in back porch with little Caitlyn in her arms her husband out at the base working on the now rebuild Justice mobile suit.

"Hmmm that's a nice little song Little-Bro." Cagalli says gently rocking Caitlyn in her arms, the few strains of blue hair on the four month olds head moving in the light breeze coming from the open window. "Something to help forget the war Little-Bro?" She mutters leaning back in her seat her short blonde hair moving in the same breeze that was still blowing into the room.

Lacus got up and out of bed at the end of the song Kira was playing and quickly headed for the shower as the wedding was in four hours time, 'I have been looking forward to this day for four months, hmm the thought of being Lacus Yamato sounds so good at the moment.' She thought to herself stepping into the shower.

Athrun came running into the house an hour later as he had the job of getting Kira out of the house so Lacus could get ready with her brides maids Mir and Cagalli the later having given him the job the day he came in, in his mobile suit.

"Kira come on we have to get to the park so the girls can get ready." Athrun yells moving to the study where the sounds of the piano was still playing this time it was a fast pace song not like the one earlier.

"I know Athrun but I thought I would play one more song for the girls before leaving with you… something Lacus wrote I think." Kira says looking over his shoulder at his oldest friend starting to play with out looking down at the piano the song that the PLANT's keep playing of Lacus' during the war.

Athrun couldn't help but shack his head as he lean back and smile enjoying his favourite song the girls up stairs all paused in what they were doing Murrue having joined them when Cagalli started to get Lacus ready. "I didn't know he had learned that one." Lacus says a large smile appearing on her face.

Cagalli looked at her soon to be sister-in-law and says softly so as only Lacus could hear, "I didn't even know he could play, when did he learn to play the piano?"

Lacus looked down at Cagalli and gives a sad smile, "Kira had many sad dreams just after the war and would be up late ever night just seating in front of the piano just tapping out notes then he started to do little tunes then it was full songs and he kept doing this until I found him one night just seating there playing for all he was worth like he was trying to hide from the nightmares with his music,"

She paused for a moment and gave a sigh then winced when Mir pulled a little to tightly on her hair, "I asked him why he was playing with such passion and he told me ever last nightmare he has had sense the end of the war, I decided to take him up to bed as I could see he wasn't getting enough sleep and forced him to lay down and I stayed with him ever night sense then giving him comforted from the nightmares but he never stopped learning how to play until he was a master."

Murrue nodded and says softly the other girls only just hearing her, "Classic post traumatic war syndrome, I know I still have nightmares of people I have help either ordered out to there deaths or had a hand in killing them." She looked at Lacus and gives a smile to her, "His luckily to have you at his side Lacus dear."

Lacus looked over at the older woman but before she could say anything the song finished and the sounds of foot steps started the sound of the front door sounding a few minutes later a car starting up a moment later and then there was silences. "I guess that means we are going to have to wait until the wedding reception to hear more."

Mir looked hopeful at this as she had enjoy listening to Kira play for them while they got ready, "You mean you talked him into playing tonight for everyone?"

Lacus shock her head at the comment, "No he decide that that would be a perfect as a thank you to all of the guests for coming to the wedding we just got an early taste of things to come." The girls gave a sigh at the thought of more of Kira's playing and quickly started to get ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Mars a dozen Earth Forces soldiers ran down one of the main hallways of the Mars base that they had only just bought on line fully a few weeks ago ever now and then they would stop to fire a few rounds down the hall way only to start moving again when shoots of a green liquid were returned. The team running through a open blast door and sealing it after the last man came through hoping to slow down there attackers

It had been quite on the base that morning nothing major had happened not even a dust storms although the power was still giving them some trouble, but around noon Mars time an unknown ship had landed outside of the defence grid.

The commander a man named Kael had short red hair with dusting of white through it and piecing green eyes had sent out four of his people to see what had landed only to get nothing back half an hour later, he had just considered sending more people with heavier weapons out when the main hanger door was blown open in the bottom right corner the whole base just feeling with cold nothingness and over twenty people died from oxygen deprivation or the abrasive atmosphere caused a very painful death from bleeding from eyes nose and mouth, all within a few minutes of this explosion.

The remaining one hundred personal that were there managed to get to oxygen tanks or seal of there area to the Mars environment and then get some oxygen masks, Kael had ordered after all of the chaos of this had calmed down that everyone armed themselves and that all of the bulk-heads be sealed all over the base.

That had been an hour ago and now the dozen survivors where heading to the communications tower in the middle of the base having lost everyone else to the still unknown attacks. "Lieutenant we both know we can't hold what ever those things off any longer, and there is no way we can get to the hanger and the ship docked there , so I'm asking you and everyone else here to hold the line here and I'll worn Earth of this unknown attacker." Kael says stopping at the last T-junction to the communications tower.

The Lieutenant a middle aged man with greying black hair and had turned down many offers of higher rank being happy were he was just gave a smile to his long time friend and looks over the survivors who were seating up a blockaded with anything they could find in the hallway already getting into passions to hold the line as long as possible. "Go Kael and may we meet in the next world." He says locking arms with his friend.

Kael gave his friends arm one last squeeze before saying to the eleven people he know wouldn't live though the next hour or so, "It's been an honour to serve with all of you, gentleman, ladies, good luck." With that Kael ran to the elevator down the right hand path the left just leading to a store room.

The Lieutenant cheeked his gun after seeing the elevator doors close and start to climb to the tower seeing only half a clip left and only one more in his belt he gave a sigh and looked at everyone with him giving them all a nod as he took a pension next to a slightly younger woman who had seen as many battles as he had, "My your aim be true people." He says as the sounds of clawed feet a sound that had hunted the team for an hour sounded at the far end of the hallway started to get lauder.

An unknown language was heard after a few minutes and then the green liquid started to come down the hallway landing on the boxes and metal flooring that had been ripped up to form the barricade, "FIRE." The Lieutenant yelled after the first shoot had hit the wall next to his ear the sound of hissing and melting metal sounding a moment later.

A scream sounded after the first few rounds had been fired that sounded a cross between a hiss and a reptilian screaming out the unknown language saying something as the angle of the fire from the unknown enemy changed showing that they had crouched down the sound of the floor being pulled up sounding at the same time showing that some of them had ripped the floor up to form there own barricade.

"I'm out." One of the younger soldiers called as he crouched down behind his barricade just when one of the other soldiers was about to throw him one of his few clips left the solder went still before falling forward a hole burned into the back of his head from the acid that was being fired at them a hole burned though the barricade.

After a few more minutes of fighting the Lieutenant dropped his now empty gun pulling the knife he had in his boot a few others doing the same or handing there remaining ammo to the people who were the better shoot.

After as if that is what the enemy was waiting for the sounds of running feet was heard as for the first time they got a look at there attacks but before details could be seen another soldier had a clawed hand with only three fingers and a thumb around his neck his windpipe being crushed like a beer can the arm coming down the wrist spurs that this things had cutting into the juggler in the woman's neck that was a little in front of the solider that had died a moment before hand.

The Lieutenant jumped forward bring his knife down onto the spin like hair of the attacks but before the knife could hit the mark the creatures left arm came up and dug the forearm spurs on that arm into his lung and throwing him back into the wall from the force of the hit, the rest of the team being just as quickly cut down by the half dozen other aliens that had closed in quickly.

One of the aliens walked forward stopping before the elevator and gave a hissed order to a few others of his people around him as they walked up and made a fist causing four metal spikes came out of there gloves that ended in forward facing barbs to spring out and then just as quickly drove them into the door and start to pull them apart.

Up in the top of the tower Kael stood over the microphone for the communications to the moon base, he bought his hand up and slammed it down onto the table before him while looking out the window showing the satellite dish and the single alien standing next to it having just seen it rip out the power cables to the dish.

"I'll not let you take this base." He snarled walking over to the keyboard on one side and starting to type really quickly pausing over the final screen to have popped up, 'Self-destruct activated enter final code for 00:20 second count down.'

Just as he was about to finish entering his code Kael heard the sounds of the elevator doors down the shaft being pulled open and something quickly climbing the cables up the shaft, "Welcome to Mars." He says hitting enter the doors behind him opening just as the counter hit Zero.

The last thing the alien command who had climbed the elevator shaft sow besides a bright flash of light was Kael smiling at him gun seating on the table next to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira was pacing in front of a small garden in the main park on the colony dressed in the finest suit ever made as the tailor said after seeing Kira in it. Athrun his best man stood to one side trying to hold back his laughter at how nerves his friend looked and the only reason he wasn't rolling on the grass in full blown laughter was because he was the same with his wedding nearly a year ago.

Reverend Malchio stood right in front of the little garden bed his head tilted to one side listening to Kira pacing in front of him, "Do calm down my boy she well be here soon and then I can do what I know I would be doing when I first heard you two talking together." He says reaching out with one hand and letting Kira guild it onto his shoulder, "Come stand by me and think of how happy you both well be after this day is through."

Kira moved to the blind reverends side and gives a little smile, "Thanks for the kind words Reverend and also thank you for doing this for me and Lacus I know it means a lot to her that you are performing the ceremony."

"Think nothing of it my young friend I couldn't see another doing this besides me, now I do believe the bride is here." Malchio says looking up even if he couldn't see he just have a feeling that Lacus was near.

Kira looked over to the entrains to the park to see a white limo pull up and Cagalli with Caitlyn in her arms stepping out followed by Mir both girls standing on either side of the limo door all three of them dressed in matching off white dresses that came down to the knees or in Caitlyn case down to her little booties.

Kira bought a hand over his mouth when Cagalli gave a little frown at the dress when a slight breeze came through and she had to tug it down a little, 'She really doesn't like dresses regardless of the event.' He thought bring his hand down enough to straining his' collar for his suit.

Lacus seat back in the seat of the limo that had been rented for the day and gave a sigh looking down at herself, the gown she was in was full length the heeled shoes could just be seen while she was seating, the dress left the shoulders and arm's free showing off her pale skin sometimes she wished she could get a tan but then again Kira did like her just the way she was.

Giving another sigh to steady herself Lacus slowly got out of the limo and stood between her two bride's maids looking right up at Kira and Athrun both dressed in black and white classic suits from before the Cosmic Era calendars had come into full use.

Kira gave a smile at Lacus as she started towards him the music starting the moment she started to move everyone there taking a seat save for the bridle party and those already up front. Kira watched Lacus the whole way as she walked up to his side where she gave him a small smile from the corner of her lips.

Reverend Malchio held out both of his hands and Kira and Lacus place one of there's in his as he bought all of there hands together his on the outside of Kira's and Lacus' as he starts the serves keeping there hands together through it all.

Lacus listened to the Reverend only talking when he asked her a question Kira doing the same both ever how and then sneaking a look at each other and a small smile, Cagalli ever now and then rocking little Caitlyn to keep her quiet Athrun giving a smile to his wife while also waiting for his part in the wedding, Lacus' wedding ring itself.

Malchio paused for a moment after there vows and says in his calm voice to Kira and Lacus, "Kira, Lacus the rings." His head turning a little to bring his face fully on Kira then Lacus his closed eyes seemed to still see everything as they always did.

Kira gives a smile and nods looking over his shoulder at Athrun who reached into his left front pocket in his pants only to give a slight look and quickly reaches into the right hand pocket before he started to

pat down all of his pockets quickly finding the ring in his back pocket and handing it to Kira with a small smile of apology for forgetting which pocket it was in.

Lacus who had been watching all of this gave a small laugh at the look on Athrun's face and quickly offers him a small smile before looking at Kira who had taken her hand in both of his and starts to slip the ring onto her finger the ring fitting like it had been made to fit the engagement ring the single light pink diamond and four light blue sapphires set into a white gold band looked perfect next to the ring already on that finger.

No words were said while Kira did this as Lacus could see in Kira's eyes everything she needed to hear. After the ring was fully on Lacus looked over to Mir who gives a nod wiping a few tears out of her eyes at the happy couple and quickly hand Lacus her fathers wedding ring the same ring that Kira had taken into the final fight of the war and had handed it to Lacus when he came back saying that he would accept it again when and if they married.

Lacus looked at the silver band her father had worn until the day he died and then giving a nod of the head looks at Kira and quickly puts the ring on his finger the ring was a little loss on his thinner fingers but Kira just smiled and closes his fingers to make sure it didn't fall off, both of them turning there heads to Malchio waiting for him to finish up.

The Reverend seemed to know they were waiting on him and quickly took both there hands again and says for everyone to hear, "I now pronounce you man and wife do I need to tell you what to do next." He finishes saying a smile on his face while also letting there hands go and stepping back.

Everyone gave a shout at the newly weds as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife Cagalli smiling at her brother and giving her daughter a squeeze, Athrun waited until they finished before giving Kira a pat on the back and then gives Lacus a little peck on the cheer and a whispered congratulations.

Murrue who was seating in the chairs for Kira's family and friends gave a smile at the couple Andy seating next to her as he looks down at her and says softly, "Your little brother all grown up is he?"

Murrue just gives a look to Andy that clearly said stay out of this as she looked back at the couple who were starting there way to the limo and quickly left for there house and wait for there guests for the afternoon meal and dinner.

Athrun moved over to his wife's side and giving a smile takes the new sleeping Caitlyn from her mothers arms Cagalli giving a smile of thanks as he arms just dropped down at her side, "Well we have an hour before the party for those two, what do you feel like doing?" she says walking over to some old friends from the war.

Sai Argyle who was dressed in a dress uniform for the Peace Keeper Forces gave a smile at his two friends when they got close and says pushing his glasses up a little, "I was planning on going to my hotel and get into something more comfortable, I think that is what Kira and Lacus planed on doing… that and other things."

Murrue who had heard this on her way past the group gave a slight laugh, "They only have an hour Sai and if I remember right that is only enough time for a quickly by there standards as Kira likes to be very…" She paused here for a moment looking for the right word, "Precise and thorough in that area going by the early morning sounds I have heard there on days I stayed the night and they forgot I was staying over."

"She a bit of a screamer I take it?" Dearka says giving his little laugh but quickly stopped when Mir walked up behind him and punches him in the back of the head.

"That is something you don't need to know about." Mir snarled at him when he looks over his shoulder to see who had hit him, "Now come on I want out of this dress and into something more comfortable for dinner." She finishes saying grabbing his arm and pulling him alone to there rented car.

Sai laughed at the two of them as Mir pulled Dearka away looking over his shoulder at Murrue, Athrun and Cagalli having gone to get ready themselves, "I'll see you tonight Caption Ramius," He says waving as he walks away.

Murrue giving a nod, she might be a general now by the Peace Keeper Forces but she was still called caption by her old crew. "I better go get ready myself." She says walking off Andy being the only one left to hear this as he walks by.

An hour later everyone started to show up at Kira's and Lacus' house Lacus being there to greet everyone in her normal dress she wore around the house her hair aloud to fall freely down her back again.

Everyone moved quickly to the back garden where Kira was seating in front of the piano that he had just moved out into the glasses in area of the back yard the doors all open. All around the garden were tables all of them with a selection of foods and drinks on them as Kira and Lacus wanted sort of like a free choose for dinner for there guests.

Athrun arrived after Dearka and Mir had and after giving Lacus a quick kiss on the cheek in welcome moved to the back garden and over to Kira giving a small smile to him and holding out a few sheets of piano music that he had been looking after for over two years. "Mind playing this Kira, I feel asleep the last time I heard it."

Kira took the music and looked it over to see that it was going to be easy for him to play it and gives a nod turning in his chair to face the piano and opened the led, "Of course Athrun I don't mind now go enjoy yourself."

Nicol's music started to sound over the garden after Athrun walked away to talk with the old Zala team from back in the war. Yzak a caption with in ZAFT now looking over at Kira as he played on giving a nod at how well he played. Dearka just nodding a little while standing with his two surviving team mates.

Lacus came around back after meeting the last of there guests arriving at the end of the pica Kira was playing, looking over everyone Lacus walked over to Kira's side and placed a hand on his shoulder saying into him ear softly, "Willing to do a duet, I'll sing you play?"

Kira turned his head enough to see Lacus and then gives her a quick kiss before starting to play her song from the war Lacus allowing Kira to play through once before joining in. Everyone looked up from there food or drink to listen to the two of them play Kira moving with music and showing skill that Athrun had only seen in Nicol before now, Lacus stood tall and proudly singing as she always douse with passion and love.

Murrue and Andy both looked at each other as Andy walks over and offers his arm for a dance Murrue nodding and taking the offered arm moving onto the patio area and starting to dance to the music, Athrun doing the same with Cagalli, Mir taking little Caitlyn.

The dinner and party went well into the night Lacus singing on request and Kira only stopping in his playing when Lacus wanted to dance with her husband Yzak shocking everyone when he would take Kira's place at the piano at those times.

Everyone started leaving close to midnight some having flights to catch the next morning to get back to there stations or just work in the morning, Lacus and Kira seeing there friends off at the main gate Lacus leaning into Kira's chest while waving or shacking hands with there friends.

Murrue was the last person to leave walking up to the newly weds and says after giving them both hugs, "You both enjoy your few weeks off and just remember to have some fun ever now and then and also start working on the new generation of Yamato's as soon as you can I think I would like to see some pink haired little girls running around this place." She finishes saying with a laugh while walking over to her car.

Kira looked down at Lacus and gives a small evil smile before quickly scoping her up into his arms and starting to walk to the house nibbling on her ear as she gives little giggles and pulls his head into a deep kiss, "So when do we plan on carrying out Murrue's request?" He says into her ear.

Lacus gives another giggle and manages to get out of Kira's arms and quickly shoot up the stairs to there room calling out as she goes, "You'll have to catch me first Mr. Yamato." Kira moving quickly to catch his wife and kicking the door shut to there room once he douse kissing her softly while guiding her to the bed.

"In that case I think we won't have to wait long Mrs. Yamato." He says into her ear as they falling onto the bed Lacus just smiling up at her husband and kisses him softly before reaching up and turning off the bed side light.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Cosmos

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any shape or form.

A/N: Hi again people I must say this fic is fun to write but alas there is no beta for this chapter like all of the others as my beta is over worked at the moment but don't worry once my other works have been done I'll repost this one with improved chapters.

Chapter 4: Blue Cosmos.

The next three weeks pasted quickly Kira coming back on duty after a two week honeymoon with Lacus down to Earth, Athrun and Cagalli returned to the PLANT's as did everyone else from there, Andy stayed with the Berserker having gotten orders that one of the two new suits going to be used by the Peace Keeper Force was going to be ready soon and they wanted a test pilot.

It was the day the Berserker would leave for the PLANT's to pick up the new suit called Twilight its brother suit Valour still going through its final building stage and wouldn't be ready for a few more weeks yet.

Lacus was walking onto the base in her normal dress she had on for traveling Haro bouncing along behind her as she walks into the office area only to meet Kira's secretary and no Kira, "Oh Mrs. Yamato, your husband told me to tell you he was down in the hanger helping with the final cheeks before the Freedom was sent over to the Berserker, he said that you can wait here or head down to meet him."

Lacus gives a nod of thanks and quickly moves over to the hanger and the elevator that lead down to the officers suits the Freedom standing a good head over the rest of the suits down there the wings where deployed a little as technicians and engineers moved up and down ladders and lefts checking the joins and other areas that needed doing before it was sent over to the Berserker.

Chief Kojiro Murdoch was at the foot of the Freedom looking at his clipboard his hair showing a little more grey then it did back in the war but otherwise he looked the same as he always did, "Hey Kid you done with the cheek on the new Dragoon beam gun system yet?" He called up not noticing Lacus walk up behind him.

Kira raised his chair up out of the co-pit and got up leaning over the edge of the suit and looks down at his friend and only engineer he would let near the power system and most other systems. "I just finished and all that is left it testing them." Kira quickly jumped onto the lowering rope and started down his royal purple uniform standing out amongst the orange and yellow overalls the technicians and engineers wore.

Lacus looked up at Kira as he came down and says cause Murdoch to jump a little as he hadn't heard her walk up behind him, "Kira we are going to be late as Andy wanted everyone going to the PLANT's to report on board the Berserker an hour before the equipment was to be bought in."

Kira jumped down the last few feet and landed with out a problem, walking over to Lacus he gives a smile at her and kisses her gently on the lips saying over his shoulder to Murdoch, "Get him ready to move to the Berserker, I'll go ahead and help with the last of the cheeks needing to be done over there."

The walk up to the car and the ride to the ship yard dock in the forward section of the colony was quick and had no trouble at all besides traffic. Andy was waiting for them at the airlock leading to the umbilical tunnel leading to the ship giving them both a nod of the head as they floated by Tori and Haro right behind them.

"Welcome aboard the Berserker, your rooms are just across from my own quarters and I have just been told that the Freedom is on the way here so if you would be so kind Kira as to go and meet it at the main hatch and help get it on board we'll be on our way not long afterwards." He calls out to them Kira nodding and parting ways with Lacus at the next junction.

Kira got to the pilots locker-room and quickly got on a space-suit that was close to the old one he had back in the war only it had the Peace Keepers symbol on the shoulder and was the doze white and royal purple for the shoulders. Going through the airlock protocol to get into the hanger Kira was quickly into the MS hanger and floating along side a few workers who were near the airlock, he kicked off and went state to the main hatch catching the top of it before shooting out into the harbour.

"Transport coming in all crew in the hanger prepare for in coming cargo and MS clear bay 6 for incoming suit." Martin DeCosta voice says coming over the speakers everyone moving quickly to get ready Kira just hanging from the top of the doors.

One of the technician's calls out intrusions seeing two training GINN's coming in between them was the Freedom Chief Murdoch could be seen seating in the pilots chair ever now and then hitting the thrusters to keep it on coarse.

Kojiro looked up at the Berserker one of many Aeries class warship the Peace Keeper Forces used, it was very close to the Nazca-Class high-speed destroyer in design, only it had two main engines one on both wings as well as another low powered engine in the middle, and it also had an extra two Gottfried's meaning it had two gun barrows on were they use to be only one gun barrow and also had Valiant installed on both the port and starboarded sides and three Igelstellung's on both wing sections each.

"I have to say when they build those ships they wanted a lot of firer power." Murdoch says looking over the ship looking to the hanger in time to see a single person kick off and head right for him. "That you kid?"

Kira landed next to Murdoch and gives him a little wave before slipping into the seat Murdoch moving out of the way as Kira quickly took control and moved the Freedom into passions the suit doing a quick 160-degree turn and started to move backwards into passions Murdoch only just hanging on when Kira did this.

"Who ever it is piloting the Freedom the hatch isn't as large as it is on the Eternal so keep your wings folded in close and halve your speed now." DeCosta's voice called out as the Freedom started to enter the MS hanger.

"Reading that bridge slowing down now and preparing to land with in the hanger in five, Kira out." Kira says doing as he said he would as the Freedom slowed right down and just drifted right through the hatch and into the back of the hanger and then over to the left and into the locking clamps that the technician's quickly locked down onto the Freedom holding it in place.

Kira pulled down the keyboard for the Freedom and quickly started typing looking over everything to make sure the techs didn't have to do anything to it in the short trip from the base to here, Murdoch looked down at Kira and shacks his head as he kicks off to shut the hatch as the Freedom was the last thing to come on board.

Andy arrived on the bridge a few minutes after DeCosta radioed in saying that the Freedom was on board and secured and also that everything was ready for take off and they just needed to undo the docking clamps and retacked the umbilical cables.

DeCosta hadn't changed much in the year he had been away from Earth only gaining a little height really, he was also a full caption now with in the Peace Keepers but he still followed Andy anywhere he went saying he was more welling to follow that mans orders over anyone else's.

"Take us out DeCosta she's your ship after all." Andy says seating back in a chair to one side of the Nazca stile bridge DeCosta nodding to his friend and commander from the captions chair.

"Signal the control room and request that all clamps and umbilical cables and hatches be unlocked and retracted securer all stations and make sure the main hanger bay hatch is secured." DeCosta called out the other people on the bridge quickly carrying out the order.

It was a few minutes before the sounds of the clamps and cables gave a hiss of relishing the Berserker the ship started to slowly move away from the dock, "Fire engines a single second busiest to help use clear the harbour and keep an eye on the other ships in dock make sure none of them move." DeCosta called out after feeling the ship move away.

Kira who was still in the hanger at this time looked up when he felt the engines fire for the single second, "Looks like we are moving out," He gave a shrugging of his shoulders and went back to typing only to stop at the reactor temperature "Chief Murdoch, the reactor needs to be looked at its getting a little hot for my liking." He called out kicking himself up to hang just above the co-pit.

Murdoch looked up from talking with a few other engineers and gave a wave to show he heard him and that he'll take care of it. Kira nodding to him before kicking off from the Freedom and moving down to the locker-room and quickly changed back to his uniform wanting to get back to his wife's side knowing that he could count on the chief to take care of everything now.

Getting to there quarters Kira was greeted by the sight of Lacus in the middle of putting on the outfit she had on when she was on the Eternal, "Now where do you think you're going Lacus my dear?" Kira says floating in and shutting the door and locking it as well.

Lacus looked up from pulling the shirt of her outfit on the jacket and shoes floating by as the ship started to move completely out of the harbour and set its course to the PLANT's, "I was planning on going to the bridge and enjoy the view unless of course you have something else in mind?" she says turning in such a way that her hair seemed to wrap itself around her upper body gently and in a lovers way.

Kira just smiled as he pushed himself towards Lacus pulling her close when he gets to her saying into her ear softly, "It's a few days trip Lacus I can think of something right now to do and then we can go star watching." Lacus gives a smile and starts to undo Kira's uniform giving a giggle when he starts to nibble on her ear.

Andy gave a sigh from the other side of the door when he heard the giggle and pushes off to his quarters across from theirs saying softly to himself, "Its going to be a long trip if they keep that up all the way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DeCosta looked over his shoulder two days later when one of the bridge doors opened and Andy came though stopping himself next to his friend with his left hand, "Shift change go get some sleep." Andy says bring his other hand up and giving Martin's shoulder a squeeze as the man floats by him

Andy watched as his friend left before getting himself comfortable in the captions chair looking around at the other crew members who were going off duty and there repayments coming on, Kira being the last person to come through the door right behind one of the CIC officer, "I see you managed to get yourself out of bed and away from the Pink haired Princesses." Andy says over his shoulder looking at Kira with his only eye.

"A gentleman never tells, and besides I have been out of there a few times in the last few days to enjoy the view with Lacus," Kira says looking down at Andy who raised an eyebrow at the comment, "How's it going up here anyway?"

"We are on course and everything appears to be fine no sighing of any ships other then the odd patrol ship for both ZAFT and our own." Andy says looking back to the front and the blackness of space. "Also Chief Murdoch says one of the cooling rods had started to heat a little more then normal and that was why the reactor was starting to heat up so much."

"Picking up an energy signature, cheeking it ageist those in the ship database library," The young woman in charge of the radar says from behind Kira and Andy, "Match found two 250-meter class warships of the Earth Forces coming right at use."

"No commutations on any frequencies, in fact there ship id codes aren't showing at all." The commutations officer says from next to Andy. "I have tried to contact them but they keep on bouncing my signal back to me."

Andy looked at Kira and gives a nod before says pushing a button on his chair his voice sounding over the whole ship Kira heading for the door and already on the way to the locker-room, "All hand level two battle stations all Mobile suit pilots to your units and get my CGUE ready I'll be sortieing as well."

"We've just been targeted by a laser sighting system and there weapons are powered up and targeting us, detecting Mobile suits… Seven Strike Daggers and six GINN's, cheeking the GINN's idea codes." The radar officer says as Andy got to his feet, "There the stolen suits from the PLANT's!" She says looking over her shoulder as Andy gives a nod and quickly starts his way down to the hanger Martin passing him as he goes by.

Kira was already down in the locker-room pulling on a flight suit over his uniform only pulling the jacket off for the uniform, He was about to head for the airlock to the hanger when Lacus come in and headed right for him his wedding ring on a silver chain coming up out from under his suit when he caught her.

"Kira, do you have to go out there and fight?" She says getting to him, Kira catching her and stopping her from floating right past him.

"I'm only going out to defend the ship Love, I promise I well come back you know I well." Kira says as a the four GINN pilots on board went by all of them saluting Kira as they go, "Besides Lacus me and Andy are the only ones out of those other pilots who has combat experience."

Lacus gives a nod and kisses Kira quickly before he pushes himself off from the locker next to him and into the air lock with the other pilots; giving her one last smile Kira started the sequins to open the hanger air lock.

Chief Murdoch looked over his shoulder as he lowers the visor to his helmet as red lights started to flash and the main bay doors opening soon the pilots all heading right for there suits, he was standing next to the co-pit chair of the Freedom and caught Kira's hand when he got even with him. "I've fixed that problem with the reactor kid but watch the temp just in case."

Kira nods and straps himself into before lowering the chair one of the GINN's already loaded up with the standard M68 Cattus 500mm recoilless rifle, one of the others had a M69 Barrus heavy ion cannon and the last two had MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun all four had the standard MA-M3 heavy blade on there backs.

"Andy you better hurry the kids are already getting out side to play." Kira says into his helmet mica on the officer's frequency as he powers up all weapons on the Freedom including the new Beam Dragoon system.

Andy who was in the locker room putting on his orange tiger flight suit gave a snort at Kira's comment and picked his helmet up as he started to walk over to the hanger air lock looking over at Lacus in the corner of the locker-room waiting for the battle to be over holding Kira's discarded jacket close her.

"I'll make sure he comes back now go up to the bridge and help out there it'll help trust me." He says over his shoulder as the door hisses shut and the green light above it turns red.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Commander the Freedom is loaded onto the catapult and ready for lunching." The CIC officer says before giving the all clear to the lunching of the Freedom. DeCosta nodding as he watches the white trail of the Freedom's engines after its lunched the wings fully deploying not long after leaving the hanger.

"Arm all Gottfried and targe the enemy ship on the port side aim Valiant on the same ship, load all missile tubes with Sledgehammer missiles set targeting to the other ship and fire anti-beam depth charge set Igelstellung's to auto targeting, don't let a single missile or shot hit us." DeCosta says strapping himself into his chair all the other people on the bridge doing the same while also typing away quickly as all the weapons come on-line.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Andy leaned back in his seat when the orange with black striped CGUE was lunched and the hanger doors closed behind him, "All GINN's form up on me we are going after the second warship, Freedom the suits are yours." He says moving off to the left the four GINN's right behind him.

Kira headed off in the other direction right at the group of Mobile Suits the Strike Daggers bring there shields up and starting to fire there beam rifles at the Freedom, Kira just having his suit dance between the shoots bring his shield up to block any shoots that he couldn't dodge in time.

"Time to test the Dragoon drones I think." Kira says to himself dodging anther shoot fired at him this time it was one of the GINN's that had managed to lope around and flank him. Kira how ever didn't pay him any mind as he quickly shoot state up when he sow the twin beams of light of a Gottfried cannon coming at him from his left side .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fire Gottfried's." DeCosta yelled when twin beams of green energy shoot past the starboard side of the Berserker the whole ship shaking a little from the shock wave of the near miss. "Pitch angle down 30 degrees fire Valiant's after moving." He called over his shoulder to the gunnery officer behind him.

The man gives a nod to himself as he quickly types out and moves the guns to account for the new angle while also watching his screen for any missiles that might be coming in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andy shoot a missile that had just been fired from the starboard ship before the GINN's with the heavy weapons quickly darting in and firing on the main gun on the deck before darting away from the now damaged warship, when two of the enemy GINN's come in there M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine guns firing as they come in full speed.

"I'll take these guys you four keep that ship from getting any closer to the Berserker." Andy says as his CGUE headed right form them the beam claw on the left arm coming on-line as he moves in.

The two GINN's seeing the command unit come right at them broke apart and started to fire from both sides, Andy quickly bring his gun around and started to fire on the right hand side one while using his shield like forearm to block the left.

Kira mean while was darting in and out of the remaining four GINN's and five Strike Daggers the other three already being disabled by him, all around him how ever was eight little gun turrets that darted all over the place ever now and then one would pause and fire a shoot the enemy suit only just getting out of the way.

"Hmm response time is a little slow." He says bring his MA-M20 Lupus beam rifle around and shoots the head off of one of the GINN's that had just dodged the shoot from the Dragoon beam another two quick shoots had both arms removed and the suit just floating in space.

Andy mean while quickly closed in on one of his opponents and sliced one of its arms and a leg off his gun coming up and firing a single shoot though the head before kicking off from the now adrift suit heading for the other one spearing a quick look to see how his team was doing with the enemy battle ship.

"Unit's two and three pull back your to close let the heavy guns take care of the ship you two just worry about any missiles they fire at us." He says when a missile nearly hit one of the GINN's one of the others shooting it down a moment later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DeCosta grabbed hold of the side of his chair when a beam shoot hit the port side of the ship luckily the anti-beam depth charges took most of the hit, "Fire Sledgehammers and bring us around ten degrees to port bring us to look right down there gun barrows and fire at well with all weapons." He says striating himself up in his chair.

Lacus looked up calmly after the ship stopped shaking from the lattes hit and says holding Kira's jacket close while she floated up slowly her hand going up slowly to stop herself from hitting her head on the roof, "We fought so hard in that war and even now we still have people who believe that we are the monsters when is it not they who attack civilians, is it not they who kill surrendering soldiers, so I have to wounder did what we fight for mean anything to them?"

She looks over to the screen that was showing what was going on out side and gives a sigh watching as the Freedom shoots the weapon out of a Strike Daggers hands before darting off to the its next target, "But then again are they not fighting for there own form of peace even knowing that they are branded traitors by there own people for it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kira looked around as he shoot out another weapon from a Dagger, taking a deep breath Kira quickly started to make he way towards the battle ship that the Berserker was facing off ageist the other one having come to a stop when one of its engines had been shoot out and the main gun destroyed by the GINN team.

Andy looked up from taking out the other GINN this one he had cut nearly in half but had cut it above the co-pit of the suit, he sow the eight Dragoon modules moving back to the wings of the Freedom and attaching themselves to them as the suit kept on heading right for the battle ship.

"GINN team protect the ship from the remaining mobile suits I'll go and cover the Freedom." Andy says moving off at his best speed which was nothing really compared to the Freedom to go give support to Kira.

Kira shot past one Dagger and one of the few remaining GINN's the Dragoon Drones deploying when he was nearly on top of the battle ship all eight turrets firing at once hitting the ship all along its port side at the same time the Berserker fired its Valiant's one of the two shots hitting the main gun on the enemy ship.

Andy come though not long after Kira had shot right past the ship his gun and beam claw cutting down the two suits that Kira had pasted, "Hey kid your getting slow, you left two more for me." Andy says moving along side the now still Freedom watching as the warship came to stop and fired surrender signals the few mobile suits how ever kept firing on the Berserker and the GINN team who were quickly taking care of them.

"What did we fight for in that war Andrew? What did my friends sacrifice there innocents and for both of use some there lives for." Kira's voice says with a slight sadness to it, "What did you loss your arm for? Did we make all of those sacrifices so Blue Cosmos could just come along not long after the peace talks start to declare that all Coordinator are the ones to start the war, to break away from the Earth Forces and start raiding everyone who isn't one of them? I sometimes wounder if it was all worth it."

Andy gave a sigh and leaned back in his seat watching as the last of the enemy Mobile suits were shoot down, "Anything we want to protect is worth fighting for, I asked myself was it worth living after Aisha was killed, and then DeCosta came to me and said they needed me to command again and that they wouldn't be staying with ZAFT to do it, I found something new to protect Kira and it was the same thing you were fighting for in the end… peace."

Kira looked out the side penile to see the orange and black stripped CGUE as its head moved to look right at him, "Maybe what Le Creuset said about humanity was true we are all just leading ourselves to our ultimate destruction and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Your luckily Lacus can't hear you as she would more then likely be yelling at you for listening to that man and I would have to agree with her, from what you have told me he was nothing more than a failed science experiment that wanted to take the rest of the world down with him." Andy says seating in his seat and moving his suit towards the Berserker, "Come on we've got a lot of work to do before we move on from here."

Kira watched as Andy's CGUE moved towards the Berserker two of the GINN team moving around to pull in the enemy mobile suits the other two standing guard over them to make sure they didn't try and do a kamikaze run on the ship. "Your right Andy, but then again I know all alone you were and just needed to hear it again." He says moving towards the ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took a full day for another Aeries class ship to arrive at the Berserkers passions to take in the survivors of the two Blue Cosmos ships and the fourteen mobile suits. Kira had gone state from the Freedom after docking to his quarters Lacus staying with him all the way. Andy had stayed in the hanger over seeing the repairs to any thing that needed it there before heading to his quarters himself.

It was close to midnight before Lacus come out of hers and Kira's quarters only to be greeted by Andy who was just floating across from there door. "Thought Kira would like to know that not a single person was killed by his hands so he doesn't need to add to that list in his head this day." He says turning away getting ready to head off to the bridge to relive DeCosta.

"I'll be sure to tell him when I get back from the mess hall," Lacus says looking down and giving a sigh as Kira had been waiting to hear if he was going to add another few names of people he had killed to the already long list. "If you could let Chief Murdoch know that he needs to look at the transmitter and receivers for the Dragoon system for me when you get to the bridge I would really appreciate it."

"I'll do that you just look after him." Andy says pausing half way down the hall looking over his shoulder at Lacus who was in her normal dress, "Lets hope he want have to fight for a little while now."

Lacus watched as Andy moved away and sighs heading the other way to the mess hall saying softly to herself thinking of her husband sleeping in there room, "I hoped that a long time ago and ever time it looks like it is going to come true something happens." She finishes saying getting to the mess hall and heading into the kitchen to start on dinner for herself and Kira.


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed in anyway shape or form, I only own the Aliens.

A/N: Been a while sense I updated this story and I thought I would throw you all another chapter, once again a reminder that this story is un betaed and so no complaining about the spelling also if people want they can adopt this story to a degree as I'm very busy with some of my other stories such as Songstress and Dragon Lords 2 in Harry Potter so enjoy.

Chapter 5: Twilight.

/ Alien language /

The next two days pasted quickly with the Berserker moving towards the PLANT's, Andy had over seen the updating of the Freedom along with Chief Murdoch while Kira had remained in his quarters going by the sounds of laugher and other more privet sound going on in there some times it was obvious that Lacus was enjoying the time Kira was spending in there.

Andy was on the bridge with DeCosta both talking about old times and also about the battle of a few days ago the PLANT's only just starting to come into sight when the radar officer gives a shout, "General, Caption theirs a ship on a direct curse for us and there also signalling that they are to escort us into port at the PLANT's."

"Cheeking energy signature and idea code… match found it's the Eternal, and she is launching mobile suits, cheeking… it's the Justice and Strike Rouge, incoming transmarine from both suits." The commutations officer says typing a few commands on her keyboard and then looks over at the main screen showing Athrun and Cagalli's face with in their helmets Cagalli holding a little suit in her lap only just with one hand.

"This is Justice, we are going to escort you into the dry dock for any repairs you need and then we will lead the way to the Mobile Suit factory that is making the new command models." Athrun says looking at his friends on the bridge of the Berserker before logging off Cagalli's face taking up the whole screen now.

"Make room in the hanger Tiger I'm coming in to tell you about the Twilight and Valour." Cagalli says giving a smile as she starts to approach the warship and mover her Mobile Suit into passion to dock.

"Open the hanger and get the free standing claps ready also someone let Kira know that his sister is here and well more than likely want to see him." DeCosta says waving Andy off to let him work, Andy nodding and says while leaving that he would take care of letting Kira know.

Andy got to Kira's and Lacus' rooms within a few minutes and knocked on the door and after waiting for a minute opened it and wished he hadn't just as quickly, cloths were floating all around the room Tori could be seen darting all around dodging between the moving clothing, Haro was bouncing on the empty bed when Andy looked in the little pink ball calling out its name in greetings.

The sounds of the shower running was heard in the background and Andy gave a sigh calling out into the bathroom, "Kira Lacus, Cagalli is coming in to talk about the Twilight and to more than likely leave Caitlyn in your hands for a few hours so hurry up and finish in there and clean this place up I don't think Cagalli needs to know that you Lacus wares pink satin G-strings now."

There was a feminine yelp followed by Kira yelling back, "Thanks for the warning and now if you value your life you well back out slowly and not say a thing to anyone about what you have seen in there is that understood General?"

Andy gave a laugh and quickly left the room before Kira decided to come out of the bathroom and ring his nick right now. Getting into the hallway Andy closed and locked the door putting his personal codes in so that only someone who was a better hacker then himself would be able to open it, "Which means the kid can do it in his sleep." He says heading off to the hanger to meet Cagalli.

Cagalli was just walking out of the locker room when Andy showed up the man giving a smile to the Princesses of Orb and gives a mock bow to her before saying offering his hand to little Caitlyn to play with the silver fingers, "Your brother is going to be a little late as Lacus has him tied up at the moment," He says leading the way down a hallway after the greeting were out of the way.

"I didn't know Lacus was into that sort of thing I thought it was just me and Athrun." Cagalli says with a smile at the corner of her lips Andy giving her a look that clearly said he didn't need to know that, "I was joking Andy loosen up a little, now come on I have a suit to tell you about and then I think it's time for Caitlyn here to spend some time with her uncle say five hours."

"Only that long I would have thought a whole day?"

"No I would mess her after five hours so he only gets her that long isn't that right Cat?" Cagalli says smiling down at her little girl who just smiled and tried to pull Cagalli's hair.

Andy gives a nod and quickly leads the way to the briefing room and help with the download of the imagers from the Strike Rouge database, DeCosta came in just as they finished behind him was Kira who was just finishing doing up his uniform jacket.

Lacus who was in simple jeans and a light purple turtle neck sweater both Kira and herself still had wet hair from there early morning shower that Andy had interrupted Mr. Pink bouncing along behind her the Haro coming to a stop at the base of the chair that Kira had started to seat down in.

"I hear you and Lacus have taken up tying each other to the bed little bro, can't think of anything oriental?" Cagalli says seeing Kira seat down Lacus quickly taking a seat in his lap.

"For your information Ms. Screamer at two in the morning, Lacus and I were having a morning shower and nothing more." Kira says giving his sister a evil eye that clearly said he know all about her and Athrun's sleeping habits and he wouldn't have a problem with letting everyone know about it.

"Point to the kid." Andy says with a laugh at the look Cagalli was giving her brother and sister-in-law who was giving a little giggle at the siblings and what they were doing.

Cagalli gives a snort and hands over little Caitlyn to Lacus who starts to coo over her new niece Cagalli just moving right to the briefing an image of the new suits blue prints appearing on the main and the five privet screens in the room.

"Alright the Twilight is going to be our stealth and melee combat suit out of the two, armed with a experimental 'Heat Whip' that has a reach of about 30 meters fully stretched out, the suit also has a scythe for close range combat and before you ask this one shouldn't be cut from a beam sabre hitting it like the Forbidden's was, it also has a Mirage Colloid like the Blitz but unlike the Blitz it can keep the phase shift armour up while clocked and the shield on the fore arm of the heat whip arm is also like the Forbidden's energy-deflection armour also known as 'Geschmeidig Panzer' so beam weapons well turn away from it as long as it's going to hit close to the shield otherwise it has the stranded MA-M20 Lupus beam rifle mounted under the shield all you have to do it pull it out it also has mounted in the head is two Igelstellungs."

"Nuclear, plasma or solar power?" Andy asks looking at the plans of a suit that looked a lot like the Freedom only there was only four wings and not eight the colours when it was shown were all black with dark green for the shield's main colour and the shield looked to be more like that of the Blitz's right arm then a normal shield the Heat Whip attached under it.

"An N-Jammer Canceller is installed in it so is Nuclear like the Freedom and the Justice as is the Valour." Cagalli says looking down at Andy; she paused for a moment to see how Lacus was doing with Caitlyn in time to see Lacus gently pulling a lock of hair away from the baby when she pulled to hard on it but didn't frown just a little smile at the baby.

"Not so hard sweetie," She says softly Kira giving a smile at her and kissing her on the side of the face before doing the same to Caitlyn only on the forehead.

Cagalli gives a smile at the two of them before looking back at the screen to see the plans for the Valour start to appear on it.

"The Valour we wanted to do something for really close and personal combat, it has the two Igelstellungs in the head like the Twilight but that is all these two units share besides being 18.01 meters in height, armed with twin Beam sabres mounted on the hips like the Freedom and the Justice, also armed with 16meter anti-ship blade like the old Sword Striker, also armed with a anti-beam shield and twin MMI-M15 Xiphias railguns on the shoulders this unit is going to be a big help with fighting in tight quarters."

DeCosta looked at the blue prints showing on screen for the Valour, the suit looked like the old Strike Gundam only it had like the Twilight the four wings, the sword would be mounted on the back between the wings and the railguns looked to fold down the back so all the pilot had to do was spring them up and fire, "Are they compatible with Meteor's like the Freedom and Justice?" He asks leaning back in his seat waiting for an answer.

Cagalli gives a nod at this just looking at the red and gold suit that was going to be the Valour, "The Valour is but not the Twilight we figured that a stealth unit wouldn't need that much more firepower then it already had but if all of the commanders agree we could arrange something up like the Meteor's."

Cagalli paused here and then gives a sigh pulling a chair out and seating down looking over everyone who had been listening to her, "Andy they want you to test both suits and then as a General who still goes onto the battlefield you get to pick which one you want the other well be given to the next person who we thing can handily it."

Kira looked up from the file information that was on the screen and gives a sigh, "I'll be happy to test any of the suits you need or be a sparring partner for the test pilot." He says leaning back in his seat Lacus leaning back with him little Caitlyn going to sleep in her arms.

"We were going to do that anyway bro, the Freedom is going to be equipped with the laser targeting system and also both beam sabres are being replaced with sparring sabres when we get into port and then techs can get to him." Cagalli says leaning forward, "I want it known now that the Twilight has never been further then the hanger bay doors at the factory and the OS is very basic as we figured that the pilot would want to customise it themselves."

Andy gives a nod at this and says leaning forward in his seat bring up the plans for the Twilight studying them closely, "Give me an hour at least to get the OS sorted out then as I'm not as quick as the kid is."

"When do people plan on stop calling me kid?" Kira says to himself Lacus just smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll tell you what, the moment I see a little you or Lacus here running around the house I'll stop calling you kid." Andy says with a laugh at the light pink Lacus and Kira's faces turned Cagalli laughed at her brother's embracement DeCosta giving a smile at the pair of them.

"Going by the sounds coming from your room ever night I'm sure it want be long kid." Andy says a smile still on his face his left hand darting up to catch the Pink Haro that had been seating on the floor the whole meeting.

"KIRA! Don't go throwing Mr. Pink at Andy or I'll throw Tori at you." Lacus says sharply getting up out of Kira's lap after he had bent down to sharply for her to stay in his lap comfortably Cat still asleep in her arms.

Cagalli gave a little laugh at the look both Kira and Lacus were giving each other, Andy looked down at Mr Pink in his hand and gives a sigh when Kira and Lacus started to trad insults but both had a large smile on their faces at some of the thing they could come up with for insults.

"It's going to be a long test flight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The room was dark a low haze covered the floor as the seven chairs around a round table in the middle of the room the walls were an unknown metal that had a green tinge to it the table made from an hard wood that had long sense become extinct.

Seating around the table was six robed figures all of them just seating back in simple chairs shrouded in darkness, one in black at the foot of the table on its left hand side was one in red and next to it was one in green seating on the other side of the one in black was one in deep blue and the last two seating on the free side of both green and blue robes was one in white and another in yellow, seating at the head of the table was another alien like the others darkness prevented anyone from seeing each other's faces this one's robes a royal purple colour and a slight mechanical sound came whenever it breathed.

The middle of the table had a strange dome like devices that was showing the images of the MS hanger and the few Strike Daggers in the hanger from the fourth planet in the new solar system the unknown races new Trans-Light-Gateway had been builded in. / These mechanise are unlike anything we have encountered before I would advise that we approach this races with cushion. / The figure in the Black robe says the voice sounding very deep.

/ True but this lesser races well fall like the others before the might of our fleets. / the one in White says a clawed hand coming up and pressing a button on the table the images stopping all of the others looking down from the display and at each other waiting to see who would talk next.

/ Do not underestimate this races Commander, they were more than willing to destroy their own base to stop your troops from taking it. / The one in Black returns with a sharp hiss, / That stunt cost me the lives of three of my best agents. /

/ Be silent both of you, at the moment our main concern is with this new system is worth the time to conquer, what says you leader of Religion? / the one in Yellow says sharply the voice sounding much lighter than the other two

The one in Blue looks up at this and shacks its hooded head waving a hand showing that she wanted no part of this discussion. / Those who follow the great mother well not say yes or no to this counsel. /

/ My section would prefer to get a chance to research one of those strange mechanises before we decide to do anything. / The deep voice that seemed to be male for this unknown race says from under the Green hood.

/ I am with the Commander on this one my Emperor these new races well hardly prove to be a challenge to our mighty fleets, I say we lunch the green fleet to deal with this little problem. / The deep male voice of the red robed member sounds out over the dim of the others talking to each other.

/ To the vote then my counsel should we go charging in like we should as true masters of this galaxy or do we proceed with Normal 0 false false false EN-AU X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- corrosion? / A mechanical yet deep voice says from the thrown like chair at the head of the table a hand moving up into the low light showing that the whole hand was robotic with armour plating over it.

/ We of the Military Space Forces say attack as we have always done. / The one in white says standing and bowing to the Emperors seat.

/ We of the Civil Authorities say we processed with corrosion for these people are very much unknown to even our Intelligences section. / The female voice of the Yellow robed member says.

/ Those that follow the Great Mother well remain neutral in this affair. / The lighter voice of the Blue robed member sounded next.

/ Until we have had a chance to research one of their mechanics' we of the Research and Development department shale remain neutral. / The deep voice of the Green robed member sounded.

/ We of the Security Section say attack and conquer this race. / Red said next his hand moving up and landing on the table hard.

/ We of Intelligences well say processed with corrosion my Emperor and we will try and meet the request of the Research department. / The deep voice of the one in black sounds last of his entire hood bowed in thought as it was now the Emperors choose.

The Emperor leaned forward the tip of his long snout coming into the light metal plating covering ever single pieces of his scaly skin. / My counsel I say we processed the way we the Hzun have always processed, send the Green Fleet and for back-up send the Red Fleet as well. /

The blacked robed figure of the head of the Intelligences department got to his feet after hearing this and started to leave the room but not before sending a telepathic message to the Civilian Authorities '/ Let those you know wish to stop our war like ways know that we are going to war again. /'

The Yellowed robed figure giving a nod before leaving the room the others doing the same not long after the Emperor's thrown lowing itself into the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Berserker came to a stop outside of a debris field out past the PLANT's a few days after the briefing the Eternal coming to a stop alongside her. Lacus was on the bridge of the Berserker dressed in her battle cloths from when she was on the bridge of the Eternal DeCosta standing next to her looking over the floating debris outside the ship.

"Full stop, deploy the cameras and let the Freedom's pilot know that he may lunch when given the signal." She says to the crow on the bridge everyone quickly moving and typing in the commands.

On the Eternal Athrun looked over his shoulder at Andy in his flight suit the orange and black stripped suit standing out among the royal purple of the Peace Keepers on the bridge of the light pink war ship. "You better get down there Andy and get Twilight ready, also good luck out there." Athrun says giving a smile to the older man.

"I'm going to need it." Andy says with a laugh as he heads out the door and down to the hanger quickly.

Floating into the hanger a few moments later Andy paused to look at the Twilight, it was a dull gray colour at the moment the Heat Whip aloud to uncoil down to rest on the hanger floor and around its legs once and that was as gray as the rest of the suit. "Let's see what you can do" Andy says kicking off from the floor and floating up to the co-pit that was the same as the Freedom's and Justice's in getting into the suit.

Andy strapped himself into the chair and quickly started final cheeks on the new OS he had spent the last two days installing, "Twilight, you well have a five minute head start on the Freedom before it is deployed to hunt you down, this test to see how well the stealth fetchers work after this test you well revives further orders." DeCosta's voice says over the radio from the Berserker.

"Rogue that, Twilight ready to lunch." Andy says moving the suit into passion feeling the catapult lock around the feet of the Twilight the electromagnet charge building to help lunch the suit.

"Twilight you are go for lunch," Cagalli's voices sounded in the hanger the Twilight lunching out of the hanger the gray armour turning black and dark green right after leaving not long after that the whole suit vanished from sight and sensors.

Andy seat back after moving into the debris field the suit felt find in the handle and was more than capable of moving between the floating picas of destroyed warships and even the focusing lenses that had been used by the G.E.N.E.S.I.S cannon used in the final battle of the war. "Kira Yamanto, Freedom lunching." Broke the silences within the co-pit a few moments later.

"Right let's see how well this thing can do." Andy says moving the suit into the melted mess of one of the focusing lenses nearby.

Kira looked all around himself trying to spot anything that might give way the Twilights passion, "Five minutes in and still no sight of the Twilight," He says into his radio moving the Freedom behind a destroy Nazca. "Let's add a few more sets of eyes to this hunt." He mutters to himself active in the Dragoon system and deploying the drones eight screens showing on the main panel as the Drones went shooting off in all directions.

The Twilight jumped from a large block of metal to another one landing without a problem as the head moved from side to side, Andy seat back in the cock-pit and narrowed his eyes, there was the Freedom unmoving just down from where he was standing the Mirage Colloid working perfectly. "This is too easy." He muttered bring his MA-M20 Lupus beam rifle up while it was still mounted under the shield the trigger having been rigged up so it could be fired from under there.

"Too easy." Andy says sharply quickly moving the Twilight from where it was standing in time to see four green shoots and the white light of the small engines of the Dragoon drones darting away into the debris.

Kira gave a smile when he saw the shimmering of the Mirage Colloid and had quickly ordered the Dragoon drones into passion and fired the Dragoons not having been fitted with Laser targeting systems like the rest of his guns had been. "Nearly got you Tiger." He says over an open radio frescoes.

Andy just narrowed his eye and within a blink of an eye brought the scythe around and cut one of the Dragoon drones in half quickly darting away as five shots came at him from defiant angels. "You never even got close kid." He says back.

On the Berserker Lacus and DeCosta both shock their heads Lacus bring a hand up to her forehead and muttering about knocking Kira down a few pegs at the comments the two were shooting back and forth at each other Kira coming close a few times at hitting the clocked Twilight, "Alright you two cut it out and proceed with the second test which you have already started, one on one combat." Athrun's voice says coming over the radio.

Kira gives a laugh as douse Andy as the Twilight comes into view the five remaining Dragoon drones quickly snapping back to the Freedom Kira pulling out one of the sparring Beam Sabres. The Twilight moving the scythe into passion to attack both waiting for the other to move first.

Andy moved forward the scythe coming around only to be blocked by Kira's sabre Andy quickly moving out of the why as Kira bought his shield forward trying to knock him back wards into some sharp debris floating behind him.

After getting away from the Freedom a little having a few close calls from the Laser targeting system warning him that he was almost locked on by Kira, Andy snapped the right arm back and then lashed it forward the Heat Whip shooting off at high speeds towards the Freedom Kira bring his shield up to block it but the whip shot past him.

Looking at the side panel Kira had a close up of the rubber like metal used in the making of the whip starched to the limit, "Your aim is a little off Andy." Kira says bring his rifle up to fire only to have the Freedom rock forward sharply the system bring up a warning that one of the wings had been broken off luckily that wing didn't have a Dragoon drone on it, it was also warning him that half a dozen systems where now off line from the impact.

Lacus whined at the why the Freedom was knocked forward Andy's Heat Whip having wrapped around a large chunk of debris which had turned out to be attached to an even bigger bit of wrecked Laurasia-class frigate, "That had to hurt." She muttered watching as the Freedom quickly dated off into the debris.

DeCosta razing an eyebrow at the comment and quickly looked at the CIC officers screen to see how the Freedom was doing after something that big had hit it in the back, 'Ouch damaged some of the circuitry in the back as well as damaged a lot of the armour and the engines.' He thought looking back out the screen trying to spot the Freedom.

Down in the hanger Chief Murdoch looked at the large image screen on one wall and nearly cried at all of the work he was going to have to oversee to get the Freedom back to perfect working order.

Andy had a slightly surprised look on his face at the size of the debris he had just pulled into the back of the Freedom the Heat Whip quickly undoing itself from the chunk of metal and coming back to his suit the Laurasia hull coming pass him as he dodged the chunk, "Hey Kira you alright?" He sent out quickly darting into a hiding spot to wait and see if Kira was able to continue.

"You try having a chunk of a Frigate hit you in the back and see how you do after words," Kira says back the Freedom showing up outside the field, "I'm done until I can get some repairs in the reactor is acting up from that hit and I really don't want to chance it breaching with me in it." Kira finish saying moving the Freedom into passion to dock with the Berserker.

"Sorry about that I thought it was much smaller then what it was." Andy says coming out of hiding and moving towards the Eternal only to stop when four dummy missiles came at him from both ships the Twilight quickly dancing between them and even wrapped the Heat Whip around one crushing it quickly.

"What was that for?" Andy asks quickly moving the Twilight in behind some debris.

"Who said you get to come back in?" Lacus says over the radio as she looks at the screen and Andy's upset look at having missiles fired at him. Looking over her shoulder Lacus gives a smile to the gunny officer and says quit calmly, "Fire another round and also use the Gottfrieds as well."

Andy's eye twitched as he know this was Lacus' way of getting revenge for hitting Kira that hard and quickly darted off into the debris field. "I said I was sorry." He called out as the four beams of green energy of the Gottfried's shoot past the Twilight cutting a path in the debris.

Andy seeing a path to get out of range of the heavy cannons on the Berserker activated the Mirage Colloid as he goes as dummy missiles hit all around him, "Your taking this why to personally." He says over the radio.

"I wouldn't have cared as much if I know I was pregnant that why I would have something to remind me of him but as I'm not yet anything goes." Lacus says back a large smile on her face as all of the shoots had been aimed in such a way that it had no chance of hitting Andy, Kira coming on the bridge in time to hear that Athrun over on the Eternal bent over laughing as was Cagalli at the comments.

"Didn't know you cared that much." Kira says a smile on his face as Andy started to get further away from the Berserker.

"Oh your just around to give my some children then I'll just find someone else who can do what you can't" Lacus says over her shoulder a smile still on her face Kira just raising an eyebrow at this and shacks his head.

"Nice to know I'm that needed."

"Oh you're good for other things like heavy lifting that and the fact that I want to be only woman to have the Ultimate Coordinator children." She returned with a smile.

"I should go chain myself to the bed now then as I'm only good for that." Kira says giving a mock hurt look.

Lacus gave a very deep thoughtful look before giving a nod in agreement with Kira's idea and even started to suggest a few other things he could do.

"Is it safe for me to come back yet?" Andy asks having heard everything so far between the two of them his head turning to look at who was talking as they went much like a tennis match.

"NO!" Both Kira and Lacus say at the same time turning to look at Andy's image on the main screen.

"Okay." Andy says acting like a little kid just scowled by his parents a smile on his face at the two of them at the fun they were all having.

Everyone else on the bridge bought a hand over there mouth to stop laughing out loud at that couple and the General who started to bring the Twilight towards the ship while still clocked. DeCosta just shook his head at the three of them while also listening to Athrun and Cagalli along with most of the bridge crew of the Eternal laughing over the radio.

Andy who had by now gotten between the two warships just gave a sigh and got conformable as it was going to be a while before they let him in.


End file.
